MediaCorp HD5
MediaCorp TV HD5 or HD5 (formerly known as MediaCorp TV HDTV or HDTV) is a 24-hour Singapore first over-the-air HDTV channel simulcasting HD version of MediaCorp TV Channel 5 programming when available. It is the first terrestrial broadcast HD channel in Southeast Asia and also first in the world to use MPEG4/AVC compression. There are about 10 hours of True HD programmes shown on HD5 every week. The types of programmes include movies, dramas and local productions. At other times, HD5 shows simulcast of upconverted MediaCorp TV Channel 5 broadcast. On 1 January 2007, MediaCorp officially rolled out its HD5 television signal. History 1 January 2005 * The Information, Communications and the Arts Minister Lee Boon Yang announced Singapore to begin trial HDTV services by 22 December 2006. *It is part of the efforts by the Media Development Authority of Singapore (MDA) to speed up the deployment and adoption of HD technology nationwide as the local media and entertainment industry shifts to digital technology. *1000 participants, 10 community clubs and various retail stores were selected for the trial. It was initially expected to last for six months. 22 December 2006 * The trial channel named MediaCorp TV HDTV called as HDTV was launched with the movie premiere of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers shown on the first day of broadcast. 1 January 2007 * The channel was renamed MediaCorp TV HD5 called as HD5. * MediaCorp officially rolled out its HD5 television signal. The number of True HD programmes shown every week is starts broadcasting 24 hours a day. * MediaCorp announced its plan for the official launch of HD5 during the last quarter of 2007. * Subscribers of mio TV are able to receive HD5 via its HD Set-Top box. * "HD5 LIFTOFF", an HD5 channel showcasing event was held at Suntec City Hall 401. * Various HDTV manufacturers were also at the event to promote their HD products. * HD5 broadcast various foreign and local HD productions for its channel showcase for that 2 days. * The programming on that day include National Day Rally 2007, National Day Parade 2007 and 2007 Singapore Fireworks Celebrations. * MediaCorp officially rolled out its HD5 television signal. The number of True HD programmes shown every week is increased to 7 hours. * Subscribers of StarHub TV are able to receive HD5 via its HD Set-Top box. 8 August 2008 * As one of MediaCorp's broadcast channel for Beijing 2008 Summer Olympics Games, HD5 shown events from 9am to 4am daily in True HD and Dolby Digital 5.1 throughout the duration of the Olympics. It was one of the first few channels in the world to show the Summer Olympic Games in HD and the first in Southeast Asia. 11 August 2010 * As MediaCorp official broadcast channel for Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games, HD5 shown events from 9am to 4am daily in True HD and Dolby Digital 5.1 throughout the duration of the Youth Olympic Games. Trial Era An average of 14 hours of HD content per week was telecasted during primetime hours of 7 pm and 11 pm. The rest of the programming hours consists of mainly program repeats, trailers and upconverted resolution MediaCorp TV Channel 5 simulcast. The name of the channel in the broadcast data was MediaCorp HD1 during the trial era. End of Trial Though the trial was expected to end at 21 December 2006 initially, it was extended to 31 December 2007. The channel was then renamed HD5 on the following day. According to Mr Chang Long Jong, Mediacorp Deputy CEO (Television), trial users gave "Favourable" feedback on HD movies "Live" events, sports and dramas. Present situation HD5 now broadcasts 24 hours daily. Apart from the 7 to 8 hours a week of programming that is in True HD, the rest of the time, it carries an up-converted simulcast of programmes on MediaCorp TV Channel 5. With the launch of mio TV a subscription-based IPTV service from SingTel subscribers can receive HD5 for free (though mio TV's minimum monthly charges apply) and along with other MediaCorp TV12 and MediaCorp TV12 Central and MediaCorp TV12 Suria channels. From 1 January 2007, StarHub TV subscribers with Starhub's HD set-top box can receive HD5 for free. Users from west region can receive over-the-air signal, but users from east region require additional signal booster equipment. Methods of receiving HD5 There are several options of receiving HD5. Over-the-air DVB-T broadcast Generally, an antenna is required to received digital TV signal. Some antenna are designed to receive digital TV signal. HDB cable TV outlet do not carry digital TV signal in freely usable form. HD DVB-T MPEG-4 AVC Set-Top Box :These set-top boxes receive HD5's signal through a roof-top or indoor UHF antenna, decodes the MPEG-4 AVC signal and outputs to HDTV via HDMI or component cables. Such boxes can be purchased at major home appliance retail stores like Best Denki, Courts and Harvey Norman. HDTV with integrated MPEG-4 AVC decoder :Similar to the above, but the decoder is integrated right into the HDTV itself, therefore saving the need to purchase an external set-top box. Now, most newer HDTV has digital tuner including all Samsung's LED TV series and LG Electronics LG50 series. Another relatively unknown brand Palladine has an integrated DVB-T tuner, but it is unknown if it supports MPEG-4 AVC compression. PC with a DVB-T TV card :With a DVB-T TV Tuner card/external box installed, it is possible to receive and watch HD5 with a PC, effectively making the PC a set-top box if the video is output to a HDTV. :Due to the complexity of MPEG-4 AVC(H.264) video compression, a relatively powerful combination of PC hardware and software is needed to decode HD5's program stream properly without video lag and stutter. Media Players :Media players which have DVB-T tuner like Playon!DVR, ASTONE, etc. IPTV over ADSL mio TV's HD Set-Top Box :Using IPTV service from Singtel mio TV set-top box can output HD5 to a HDTV via a HDMI cable without the need of an antenna. Viewing of HD5 channel itself is free but a minimum monthly charge of S$16.05 to subscribers apply if they are not under Singtel's mio Home plan. Cable StarHub TV's HD Set-Top Box :HD5 is available at no additional cost on Channel 155 to all StarHub TV customers who have HD-ready TV set and StarHub's HD set-top box. :The minimum subscription fees for Starhub Digital Cable is SGD$25.68 per month. :Starhub HD set-top box can be rented at S$6.42 per month See also * List of programmes broadcast by MediaCorp HD5 * High-definition television in Singapore External links * Sample Images Of HD5 * Discussion group References Category:MediaCorp Category:Television stations in Singapore Category:Television channels and stations established in 2006